


mayday situation overload

by stilljunhui (acyria)



Series: tall tales [1]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Height Differences, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acyria/pseuds/stilljunhui
Summary: When he was 14 years old, Beomgyu received a cute confession from the boy who lived across the street. Huening Kai had been small and adorable, all wide eyes and shy smiles, but then the younger boy had to move cities.Five years later, Beomgyu found himself in a crisis that involved a much taller and extremely handsome Huening Kai, who still very much had a crush on him.





	mayday situation overload

**Author's Note:**

> two words: height difference. that's it. that's the driving force behind all of my beomkai scenarios and fics and i'm not sorry. so have yet another fic that was born on a sleepless night at 2am!!! 
> 
> (title taken from all time low's for baltimore)

Choi Beomgyu didn’t know how he ended up in that situation, where he had resorted to locking himself in his own bathroom in a desperate attempt to calm himself down. He had a very obvious blush on his cheeks that perfectly matched the sweater he was wearing. A pretty pink hue that just wouldn’t go away, even if he had already spent at least ten minutes sitting on the toilet, thinking back on his life decisions.

 

Except, well, he knew exactly why he was there—hiding from the boy who was waiting in his bedroom just outside the door.

 

It all started when they were kids.

 

Beomgyu would like everybody to know that he was rather tall for his age, thank you very much. Taller than most of the boys on his street that were also 14 years old, at least. It was counted as something to be proud of back then, especially since everybody else supposedly had their growth spurts around that time, too. Of course, that also meant he was taller than the ones who were younger than him. Namely, the boy who lived across the street.

 

Growing up, there were enough shared moments between them to deem them as friends. Sometimes, Huening Kai went over to his yard to play or vice versa, with Beomgyu being interested in the other’s toys and finding himself in the boy’s house instead. Most of their interactions happened only when Beomgyu wasn’t already busy playing with kids his age. He didn’t think he had much time to hang out with someone younger than him. 

 

Still, that didn’t mean Beomgyu didn’t like the younger boy, definitely not. 

 

He had always been fond of cute things, after all, and Kai had been _adorable_ as a kid and even at 13 years old. He had wide, hazel eyes that sparkled every time he thought Beomgyu did something cool—which the older boy had to admit made him feel cooler than he should have felt—and a shy smile that would usually follow his awestruck reactions. It felt good to have someone look up to him, Beomgyu always thought to himself. Even literally, since Kai was at least a head shorter. 

 

When the younger boy had to move to a different city, Kai insisted on seeing Beomgyu before he left.

 

“H-hyung, I like you,” Kai had said sincerely, a blush present on his face as he stared at the older boy, practically trembling from how nervous he was. He was pale and scrawny, with his oversized hoodie making him look even thinner. Still, he had a determined look on his face as he continued with his confession. “I’m planning on coming back here eventually. Will you wait for me?”

 

As a reply, the older boy just ruffled Kai’s hair, laughing as he did so.

 

“Whatever you say, Hyuka.”

 

It had been neither an action of rejection or acceptance, Beomgyu realized belatedly, but that didn’t seem to matter to the younger boy. Kai had blushed deeper as a response, mumbling something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like _I’m only one year younger than you_ , but even that just sounded like a petulant kid complaining as he made no move to push the hand away regardless. 

 

Five years later, Beomgyu opened his front door to see a tall, drop-dead gorgeous boy standing right in front of him. His first thought was that the other must have gotten the wrong house, since he’s never seen the brunette before in his life—he would remember seeing someone so good looking, after all—but before he could get a word out, Beomgyu found himself being hugged. His face was squished into the other’s firm chest.

 

“Hyung, I missed you!”

 

Something about the way the other boy spoke sounded familiar.

 

That was when it hit him.

 

“Huening Kai?” The older boy asked weakly, still pressed against the other boy. After a few more seconds, he was finally let go, quickly scurrying away to get a good look. Now that Beomgyu knew who the brunette was, he was beginning to reconsider his earlier thoughts, taking in everything about the boy who stood before him. Huening Kai, the kid who lived across his house, the kid who confessed to him before moving cities, was apparently back. 

 

Back and incredibly handsome.

 

“You remember me!” Kai said enthusiastically, grinning widely. “Can I come in?”

 

“Of course,” Beomgyu said after he snapped out of his shock, moving out of the way so that the younger boy could enter the house. His parents were away for the weekend so he hadn’t expected any guests, but he figured that if they knew that the Huening family was back, then both families would have met up or something. His mother was close friends with Kai’s, if he recalled correctly.

 

Eventually the two ended up on Beomgyu’s bedroom floor, just by the bed, catching up on what’s been going on in each other’s lives since they last met.

 

At least, the older boy was trying to focus on actually listening, but more than once he found himself distracted. For starters, not only was Kai a lot taller now, but he also grew out of being a scrawny boy. Dressed in just a regular t-shirt, with his arms crossed over his knees as they sat next to each other, it was clear that he had a rather toned figure. His pale skin was a few shades darker, probably from playing basketball out in the sun or something, Beomgyu thought to himself.

 

When Kai had hugged him earlier, Beomgyu definitely felt muscles.

 

The thought made him blush momentarily as he willed it away, bringing himself back to the conversation.

 

“I didn’t know how to contact you,” the younger boy explained after he apologized for the sudden visit. “I just hoped you still lived here.”

 

“Good to know you’re right, huh?”

 

Kai nodded, “yeah, I’m glad. You didn’t change much, Beomgyu hyung.”

 

“You did,” the older boy had to admit. “I bet you hear that a lot, Kai. You’re so tall now!”

 

“I know, hyung. I’m taller than even you,” the brunette said with a cheeky smile that eventually turned into a bit of a smirk. It looked like a far too dangerous expression for the younger boy to have, one that Beomgyu wasn’t familiar with at all. Where did Kai’s cute little giggles go? That was his usual reaction when complimented about something. Then again, it has been five years. After a few seconds, Kai’s smirk grew. “You’re still really cute though, hyung.”

 

Beomgyu could feel his earlier blush returning as he tried to laugh the statement off, but it sounded nervous, even to himself.

 

“Do you remember what I told you before I left?”

 

How could he forget? Truth be told, he was torn between wishing Kai forgot and wishing that the younger boy remembered. It had been nothing more than a random confession back then, but as Beomgyu recalled the look in Kai’s eyes at that moment, he was beginning to think it was a lot more serious than he initially thought. That couldn’t have been good for his weak heart. Especially now that the younger boy had the same look of determination in his eyes.

 

“O-oh,” Beomgyu began to say as he mentally hit himself for stuttering, annoyed that he always got nervous around handsome boys. “Not really.”

 

If Kai could see through his lie, the younger boy didn’t comment.

 

Instead, the other boy leaned in closer, smiling when he noticed the way Beomgyu’s eyed widened.

 

“I said I liked you,” he said pointedly, enunciating each word. “Do you remember now, hyung?”

 

“Excuse me for a moment,” Beomgyu replied instead as he rushed to stand up.

 

Admittedly, running to the bathroom and locking himself in probably wasn’t the smartest idea he’s had in a long time, but it was the first thing that popped into his head. There was no way he was going to survive another second without embarrassing himself in front of the younger boy. He did, however, realize that what he just did was probably equally embarrassing. There was no winning in his situation. It was terribly unfair.

 

Who allowed Kai to grow up so well, anyway?

 

Just as Beomgyu was deciding his next course of action, there was a soft knock on the door.

 

“Hyung, come out?”

 

“No!”

 

“Is this your way of rejecting me?”

 

“Also a no!” He shouted back before he could stop himself, slapping a hand over his mouth right after. For some reason, it wasn’t hard to imagine the way Kai would have looked; something like a kicked puppy for sure. He always had that look on his face when they were kids, every time Beomgyu had to go back home after a long day of playing around. It had been cute, but now Beomgyu was sure seeing it again would cause more complications for his heart.

 

Still, it had always been hard refusing the younger boy.

 

“Come out then?” Kai tried again.

 

After making sure his face was at least sort of back to his normal skin colour, Beomgyu opened the door and made his way out.

 

Only to be trapped between the closed door and none other than Huening Kai, who had both arms resting on either side of the older boy’s head, a playful grin on his face. Beomgyu tried to escape, but found it nearly impossible with the way Kai was blocking his every movement. In the end, he resigned himself to his fate. There were worse situations than being near a handsome boy, anyway. He really shouldn’t be complaining.

 

“Why are you doing this?” Beomgyu whined, trying to look anywhere but at the other’s face.

 

“Teasing you is fun,” Kai replied simply, leaning in closer and closer until there was nowhere else the other boy could look but straight into his eyes. “I like being taller than you now, hyung.”

 

“You were a lot cuter when we were kids,” the older boy complained further, pouting despite himself. He could practically see himself reflected in Kai’s hazel-coloured eyes, now that he was being forced to look at the other boy’s face. That also meant that Beomgyu could very clearly see the way Kai’s eyes travelled down to his lips as he jutted them out in a pout, before glancing back up to meet his eyes.

 

Kai sighed as he pushed himself off the door, “this is harder than I thought though.”

 

“What?” Beomgyu asked incredulously, glad he was finally free, but still finding himself unable to move. “How are _you_ the one having a hard time here?” 

 

“I’m 18 years old and I’ve had a crush on you for years even after I moved away,” Kai began to say, a hint of frustration in his tone as he paced around the room. There were a lot of changes he underwent throughout the years, but the way he carried himself with more confidence was the most surprising one. It was hard to believe he was younger with the way he’s been, honestly. 

 

He sighed again, “you’re acting really cute, but I haven’t even had the chance to take you out on a date, so I don’t think I should be kissing you yet.”

 

“So take me out on a date first,” the older boy found himself saying.

 

The brunette froze, before turning to Beomgyu with a surprised look, “do you mean that?”

 

“Are you going to make me regret saying yes?”

 

“No, hyung,” Kai replied immediately, a bright grin spreading on his face. Now _that_ was a familiar sight. He definitely still smiled the same way whenever he was really happy; a sort of boxy looking kind of grin that reached his eyes, making him look a lot more like the young boy Beomgyu knew him to be, still adorable. He smiled the exact same way whenever Beomgyu would agree to play. 

 

Hopefully his heart can take more of it.

**Author's Note:**

> this is shorter than most of my recent one shots since i decided that i wanted more to write more of these types of fics, so i made this a series instead. it'll mainly just feature beomgyu, kai, and their height difference. other members will probably make an appearance eventually. 
> 
> it's 5am now that i'm done writing this and i should really sleep. kudos and comments and more scenarios you want to see them in are appreciated!!! ♡


End file.
